


Can't Help Falling In Love

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, ShinoKiba - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Shino e uma sequencia de dias ruins.Mas no meio de tudo dando tão errado, existe algo muito certo, que está ali para ele sempre ao chegar em casa e encontrar seu companheiro de vida.





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Rasqueria, que sugeriu a música! Muito obrigada ♥
> 
> Boa leitura!!
> 
> Espero que gostem ♥

**_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_ **

Shino estava tendo um mês daqueles. Isso pra ser econômico na hora de descrever tudo o que deu errado na vida do rapaz nos últimos dias.

O projeto a que ele se dedicou tanto, que achou ter elaborado bem e construído com boas referências, foi muito criticado pelo supervisor.

De acordo com o homem, a Academia queria projetos inovadores que conseguissem captar a atenção da nova geração de ninjas. Por mais bem estruturado que o projeto de Shino fosse, ainda vinha nos moldes da aula clássica. Então ele precisaria refazer o trabalho do zero, caso desejasse ser um bom professor dos novos tempos.

Na parte prática do estágio, ele acabou recebendo uma classe experimental para “domar”. Na verdade, os professores apenas tiraram os piores alunos de suas salas e reuniram em uma única turma, que foi deixada aos cuidados do estagiário.

Shino estava sofrendo com pestinhas do pior naipe. Cada dia era uma traquinagem diferente com a qual tinha que lidar…

O único alívio estava no fato de ser por apenas um mês (convenientemente o mês das provas) e então os alunos voltariam para as salas de origem. E Shino deixaria de ser o responsável pelo grupinho, assumindo outra vez a postura de mero estagiário.

Também precisava enfrentar as contas e compromissos da vida adulta. Agora que vivia com seu namorado, eram responsáveis pelo próprio sustento. Isso sobrecarregava principalmente Kiba, que pegava mais missões do que a média, e mais perigosas também, pois eram as que pagavam mais.

Shino se sentia culpado, e se tranquilizava pensando que quando se formasse e se tornasse professor, seu salário seria bom! Teriam uma condição financeira razoável e Kiba não precisaria estar sempre em campo pra sustentá-los.

Mas enquanto isso…

Era a forma que tinham para ir vivendo!!

Foi assim, exausto e cheio de pensamentos pessimistas, que Shino chegou em casa.

Akamaru não veio saudá-lo e não se surpreendeu. O ninken andava de namorico com uma fêmea, cada folga que recebia, usava para cortejá-la.

— Tadaima — anunciou ao entrar na pequena sala.

A casa toda era pequena. Havia uma sala, cozinha e banheiro no andar debaixo. Dois quartos e um banheiro no andar de cima. Construída com as economias do casal, com o sufoco de ter que apertar o cinto e abrir mão de alguns luxos e mimos a que estavam acostumados, mas que valeu a pena cada pequeno esforço.

Era o seu lar.

Sua morada com o garoto que amava e o único com o qual se via passando o resto da vida.

Garoto que estava muito quieto por sinal. Kiba não saiu em nenhuma missão… Teria ido visitar Tsume, talvez?

Não.

Nem Kiba era tão desligado a ponto de sair de casa e largar tudo aberto como estava.

Então, se Shino precisasse apostar suas fichas em uma opção…

Sem perder mais tempo rumou para a pequena cozinha. Não chegou a dar sequer um passo para dentro dela, surpreso (e nem deveria) e intrigado com o que viu.

Kiba estava sentado na mesa de quatro cadeiras, tinha a frente de si um pequeno bolo redondo, coberto com Chantilly. Estava a um passo de colocar um vistoso morango em cima. Concentrado ao máximo, escolheu um bom lugar para a fruta preferida. Colocou o morango e quando ia afastar a mão… O dedo esbarrou “sem querer” na cobertura, não dando outra opção ao garoto a não ser lamber a sujeira.

O incidente ocorreu mais duas vezes, enquanto Kiba decorava com mais dois morangos graúdos.

Por fim, mesmo não tendo morango pra por, o dedinho maroto esbarrou várias vezes na cobertura, generosas porções do Chantilly, que iam invariavelmente para os lábios do garoto.

A cena, de um modo geral derreteu o coração de Shino e levou pra longe todos os sentimentos ruins que trazia no peito. Nada importou. Nem o projeto que falhou, nem a turma de pestinhas ou as contas que os obrigava a apertar o cinto.

Tudo o que fazia, fazia pelo garoto sentado na humildade daquela cozinha. Era por ele e pela relação que construíam juntos, a união que o ensinou o que era felicidade.

Tinham desafios sim, e obstáculos. Mil dificuldades que precisavam superar.

Mas voltar para casa, olhar o namorado e toda a vida que emanava dele era o suficiente para renovar o ânimo de Shino. Porque o amava tanto, que sentia que qualquer coisa era ínfima perto do sentimento que os ligava.

Aquele garoto, um excelente ninja, que só tinha um ponto fraco fatal: comida.

Não. Não era justo dizer que comida era o único motivo para que Kiba não tivesse sentido sua chegada. Ele estava concentrado no bolo sim, não podia negar o fato. Mas havia outra razão para a distração de Kiba, que Shino já tinha notado.

Ele baixava todas as defesas quando estava no lar de ambos. Relaxava a ponto de não estar o tempo todo atento ao olfato apurado ou aos outros sentidos dignos do Clã Inuzuka.

Ali, Kiba se sentia tão seguro ao lado de Shino, que podia se permitir passar a tarde assim, com a guarda baixa, distraído a confeitar um bolo.

E era assim que se sentia Shino.

Ele conseguia abandonar a tristeza e a decepção, e as dificuldades, porque nada importava tanto quanto o namorado sentado na pequena mesa.

No começo as pessoas não levavam a sério que a relação pudesse durar. Como poderiam? Kiba era uma verdadeira bagunça, como o cenário conturbado depois de um furacão. Shino era a calmaria, a simetria...

Quais as chances de duas pessoas tão opostas desenvolverem um relacionamento que fosse bom para ambos? Todos julgaram que Shino teria que abrir mão de muita coisa para que tudo desse certo.

Os olhares que seguiam o casal eram tão pesados e cheios de solidariedade que até Shino chegou a vacilar um pouco, prometendo a si mesmo que nenhum sacrifício era grande demais, se pudesse ter Kiba ao seu lado.

E que bela surpresa teve.

Seu namorado era uma baguncinha sim. Mas que tinha consciência de seus defeitos e sempre tentava fazer tudo do jeito certo. Às vezes esquecia a toalha molhada sobre a cama, então voltava correndo para pegar. Os sapatos nunca ficavam muito tempo fora do genkan, antes que ele os arrumasse. Primeiro enchia a barriga com um delicioso café da manhã, depois subia para ajudar Shino a arrumar o quarto em que dormiam. Dividiam todas as tarefas domésticas, uma relação de amor, amizade e pareceria.

Nunca pesado demais para um dos dois. Nunca obrigando um deles a sempre ceder. A adaptação veio numa via de mão dupla. Se Kiba se esforçava tanto para entrar no ritmo de Shino, então o rapaz também podia ser menos obsessivo com organização e detalhes. Juntos aprenderam e amadureceram. Juntos eram felizes.

 

**_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you_ **

 

— Caralho — Kiba resmungou sabendo que se continuasse assim ia estragar o trabalho cuidadoso que teve. Foi quando ergueu os olhos e só então notou Shino a observá-lo — CARALHO!! — exclamou no susto, pego em flagrante.

— Tadaima — Shino repetiu.

— Okaeri! — Kiba respondeu movendo a mão devagar, para pegar a espátula e tentar arrumar algum estrago no bolo. De onde estava, Shino não conseguia ver quanto do creme o dedinho atrevido raspou, mas não devia ser pouco — Chegou cedo…

— Sim. Consegui terminar os relatórios antes, como é sexta-feira, o supervisor me dispensou.

— Que ótimo! Eu tava fazendo essa surpresa pra você, sabe? Vi como tá tendo dificuldade no estágio, queria adoçar seu dia um pouquinho — suspirou — Esqueci de colocar fermento na porra da massa e o bolo não cresceu. Mas eu coloquei muito amor. Aposto que tá uma delícia. O Chantilly ficou bom… Desandou… mas… Caralho, Shino. Eu sou um desastre. O que vale é a intenção, né?

Shino observou o bolo, compreendendo porque ele era tão pequeno. Notou a confusão na cozinha, panelas sobre a pia e no balcão, assim como uma embalagem típica de morangos, facilmente deduzindo que a maioria foi devorada pelo guloso namorado. Aqueles três bravos e graúdos guerreiros que confeitavam o bolo deviam ser a sobra, à qual Kiba resistiu comer, com todas as forças. Analisando bem, até parecia apetitoso. Não tanto quanto o bocadinho de Chantilly no canto dos lábios de Kiba, mas parecia.

— Obrigado — agradeceu com sinceridade.

— Consegui melhorar o seu dia?

— Não — Shino respondeu sem hesitar.

O rosto de Kiba expressou surpresa, como se ele tivesse levado um golpe inesperado. Tudo o que pode fazer, naquela falta de reação causada pelo choque, foi assistir Shino avançar pela cozinha e ajoelhar-se na sua frente.

— Isso não melhora meu dia, Kiba. Isso melhora minha vida. Eu amo você.

E terminou a declaração segurando o garoto pela nuca e puxando-o para um beijo, na única forma que conseguiu pensar para limpar a manchinha branca tentadora que maculava a pele amorenada.

Kiba correspondeu, claro. O contato íntimo e familiar o derretia fácil.

Um gesto concreto que comprovava as palavras de Shino. Fossem grandes obstáculos como um supervisor exigente e uma sala de pestinhas, ou pequenos infortúnios como bolo sem fermento e cobertura desandada… Qualquer problema sumia da mente, parecendo diáfano, obliterados pela luz que emanava de Inuzuka Kiba e mudou a forma com a qual Shino olhava para o mundo.

Quando terminaram o beijo, Kiba segurou na frente do casaco de Shino e ficou de pé, puxando-o consigo. Sequer se preocuparam em colocar o bolo na geladeira

— Sou meio foda mesmo — Kiba gracejou, ainda prendendo o outro pela roupa, dessa vez arrastando pra fora da cozinha, rumo ao quarto — Além de melhorar sua vida, vou dar um jeito nessa noite, hum?!

Shino não respondeu à provocação. Apenas se deixou levar, pagando para ver o clima no quarto esquentar, graças a uma das pessoas que mais amava no mundo. Aquele que o apoiava e o incentivava a se tornar alguém melhor, sempre.

Ainda teve um último pensamento, enquanto galgavam os degraus com um ou outro tropeço, na pressa de alcançar a cama logo: o beijo havia limpado o Chantilly do cantinho dos lábios de Kiba, apenas para que sujassem de novo, mas com outro tipo de… creme!

**_For I can't help  
Falling in love with you_ **

 

**_CENA EXTRA_ **

Shino estava tendo um mês daqueles. Era começo de outono, o clima frio animava as crianças que mal se continham de expectativa por dois eventos tradicionais naquela época: dia das bruxas e o teste de coragem.

Se isso deixava até os alunos mais comportados em polvorosa, quiçá os normalmente peraltas no dia a dia...

Enfrentar a sala de aula cobrava um preço alto. Às vezes Shino se sentia mais cansado que se lutasse contra um time de ninjas rivais.

Chegou em casa tomado pela exaustão. Anunciou-se ao tirar os sapatos no genkan, mas não obteve resposta.

— Kiba? — indagou.

Sabia que o namorado estava de folga. Kiba aproveitou para almoçar com a mãe, depois não tinha nenhum plano específico. Por isso Shino imaginou que o encontraria no lar que dividiam.

Sem perder tempo foi até a cozinha, um dos cômodos preferidos do rapaz.

Mas o lugar estava vazio e silencioso.

Talvez a visita até a casa da mãe tivesse esticado um pouco mais. Não seria a primeira vez que Kiba ia cedo para reencontrar Tsume e Hana e regressasse só depois de fazer todas as refeições. Era um guloso nato, não via problemas em aproveitar para matar a saudades da família e a fome ao mesmo tempo!

— Espero que tenha levado uma blusa extra — sussurrou preocupado. A temperatura não podia cair um grau que Kiba reclamava de parecer morar numa geleira. Um exagerado.

Certo de que essa era a resposta para a ausência do namorado, Shino decidiu tomar um banho e pensar no que faria para comer.

Subiu as escadas sem pressa, cansado demais para por esforço na tarefa. Precisava de um longo, longo, longo banho para limpar o corpo e a mente.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao entrar no quarto e descobrir a verdade! Acendeu a luz do cômodo que estava com a janela fechada e logo percebeu a cama do casal devidamente dominada pelo segundo morador. E a cena era bem inusitada.

Na parede, ao redor da cama, havia vários corações (mal cortados) colados (tortos). O provável responsável pela arte ressonava tranquilo no colchão, com uma barra de chocolate branco devorada em mais da metade... e aparentemente desnudo. “Aparentemente” porque o garoto acabou se enrolando todo em um dos casacos de Shino, com certeza sentindo frio em algum momento do fim da tarde.

Não foi difícil somar dois mais dois e entender tudo. Mais um dos planos mirabolantes que saia incrivelmente errado: talvez Kiba tentasse animar-lhe o dia com a surpresa. Não seria a primeira vez. Mas era alguém que se entediava fácil e cedia ainda mais fácil às tentações culinárias. Esperar com um doce na mão devia ter sido uma tortura e tanto!

Foi impossível não sentir o coração se aquecer de acalento, enquanto ia pegar uma manta e cobrir o namorado. Kiba estava todo enroscadinho no casaco, parecia mais um gato do que qualquer outra coisa. Não despertou quando foi envolvido com o cobertor, mas aconchegou-se um pouco mais. Shino nem se preocupou com o chocolate lambuzando a cama, era mais fácil lavar os lençóis do que tirar comida da mão de Kiba (mesmo ele estando adormecido).

Depois disso resolveu tomar um banho não tão longo e ir preparar um jantar caprichado para eles comemorarem. A surpresa que Kiba planejou podia ter falhado, mas alcançou o resultado: Shino sentiu-se tão querido... era importante na vida do outro e o garoto fazia questão de deixar claro. Isso renovava suas forças e fazia qualquer dificuldade valer a pena, porque ao fim do dia, quando regressava ao lar, tudo o que encontrara era aquilo.

Amor.


End file.
